The invention refers to a new manufacturing process of sandals, clogs and other similar shoes with plastic soles; the ends of two leather or plastic straps linked together by a buckle to form the upper, are included in the plastic sole so as to be linked together.
A first manufacturing process of sandals and clogs with plastic soles requires the sewing of the straps forming the upper to an inner sole that after being mounted on a shoe last is brought with its inferior surface into contact with the mix, in a liquid state, contained in the mold of the sole to cause mutual sticking.
According to another manufacturing process of clogs with plastic soles, after having manufactured the sole, the upper is connected with nails and other similar devices to the lateral face of the plastic sole itself.
With another manufacturing process, the leather or plastic straps forming the upper are sandwiched between the sole and the inferior face of an inner sole and are glued together.
Recently, according to another manufacturing process of sandals and clogs with plastic soles, the plastic sole itself is furnished with a cross hole of rectangular section, which passes through the sole from one side to the other; an end of the leather or plastic strap is introduced in the hole and after having passed through the hole itself, is connected to the other end to form the upper.
None of the above-mentioned processes give long wear or good appearance to sandals or clogs because of the difficulties in connecting the straps forming the upper to the plastic sole, nor low-price shoes because or the time required in the manufacturing and the high incidence of labor.
Furthermore, the sandals made according to the last of the above-mentioned processes ruin the feet because of the movement of the straps through the cross hole in the sole while walking.